Les mots compliqués
by kstilinski24
Summary: les mots 'compliqués", Stiles en connaît beaucoup, mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à eux ? C'est Simple Stiles a fait une promesse à quelqu'un, une promesse qu'il n'a jamais oublié. Os avec youngStiles et death fic


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Me revoilà de retour avec une death-fic encore

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

Note : Stiles a 7 ans, il agit, réfléchit et parle comme un enfant

 **En gras:** le script de Teen Wolf

* * *

Démence fronton-temporale voilà ce qu'avait dit le docteur. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ma maman s'est mise à pleurer après cela. Encore un mot que je ne comprenais pas, depuis plusieurs jours le docteur s'acharnait à utiliser pleins de mots compliqués comme radio, IRM, SCANNER, TUMEUR, CANCER, Démence… Chaque fois que le docteur avait utilisé un de ces mots, mon papa et ma maman faisaient une drôle de tête. Ils avaient peur comme quand je me suis cassé le bras après avoir essayé de monter sur un arbre.

Pourquoi ils avaient peur ? C'étaient juste des mots très compliqués. Mon papa ne pouvait pas avoir peur, c'est un super-héros : il arrête pleins de gens méchants et en plus il a un pitolet (il veut pas que je le touche, il dit toujours Stiles c'est pas pour les petits). En plus la maman de Scotty est infirmière, elle pourra guérir ma maman si elle va pas bien parce que elle m'a déjà soigné pleins de fois quand je tombais ou quand j'avais très mal au ventre.

« -Stiles, Stiles vient on rentre à la maison – me dit papa en me tendant la main que je m'empressai de prendre.  
Je regardai le docteur parlait avec ma maman il n'arrêtait pas de dire « je suis désolé Claudia vraiment, j'aurais aimé faire plus », « ce n'est pas de votre faute » lui répondit maman.

Elle tremblotait, pleurait et agitait ses mains dans tous les sens. Je lâchai la main que je tenais et je fonçais vers elle. Je me mis à serrer très fort ses jambes en lui souriant.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? – demandai-je en arrêtant pas de lui sourire.

Maman me rendit mon sourire et me prit dans ses bras, je poussais un petit soupire et lui fit un énoooorme câlin. Je sentis mon pull devenir mouiller et je me rapprochai afin de coller mon corps au sien pour la réconforter comme elle faisait quand je faisais un cauchemar.

«- Mon cœur regarde-moi – dit maman, en remontant mon visage vers elle – le docteur vient  
de me dire que je suis malade, très…  
\- T'inquiète pas maman, Mélissa va te soigner, tu verras en plus elle fait même pas mal quand elle guérit, tu te rappelles quand je suis tombé du vélo de Scotty et que mon genou arrêtait pas de saigner, bah Mélissa elle m'a guérit et j'ai rien senti en plus après elle m'a donné une sucette, elle a dit que j'étais très courageux. C'est les chevaliers qui sont courageux, tu crois que je pourrais être chevalier Maman ? Ça serait trop cool, je chasserais des méchants dragons et Lydia serait la princesse à sauver et pis comme ça je me marierais avec elle…  
\- Bébé – m'interrompit Maman – ce que j'ai comme maladie personne peut le guérir – elle recommença à pleurer – je suis désolé mon chéri mais le docteur comme Mélissa ne peuvent pas me soigner.  
\- N'importe quoi, ils ont qu'à te donner des médicaments, comme ça tu seras plus malade – me mis-je en colère – et si le docteur veut pas on ira voir un autre et pis c'est tout.  
\- On parlera de ça à la maison – dit papa ».

Ils dirent au revoir au docteur, et moi je restais cramponner à maman. Elle racontait que des bêtises, quand on est malade on guérit. C'est la maîtresse qui l'avait dit.

Quand on rentra à la maison ce soir-là, on ne parla pas sur la maladie à maman, ils m'écoutèrent parler de super-héros et de Batman jusqu'au moment de me mettre au lit. Ma maman me lit mon histoire comme d'habitude, elle me fit un bisou et un câlin et elle alla rejoindre papa à la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer, c'est sur le visage de maman dévasté par les larmes que je m'endormis.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard…

Maman avait changé, elle jouait plus avec moi aux voitures, elle m'écoutait plus raconter ma journée quand je rentrais de l'école, elle me lisait plus mon histoire le soir : c'était plus ma maman. Je la regardais tous les jours en me demandant où ma vraie maman était. Papa me dit que c'était sa maladie, mais il mentait. Quand on est malade, on devient pas méchant, maman était de plus en plus méchante quand je parlais trop elle me disait « tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Vas-tu arrêter de parler à un moment, j'en ai marre de toi » je me mettais à pleurer après et elle se moquait de moi, c'était pas ma maman ça.

Un soir, on mangeait tranquillement et je parlais de Star Wars avec mon papa quand maman se mit à crier « arrête de me regarder comme ça » je ne comprenais pas alors je la dévisageai « il essaie de me blesser, de me tuer, John fait quelque chose ».  
Mon père s'avança doucement de ma maman et lui « c'est la maladie Claudia tu te rappelles ? Elle te provoque des hallucinations (encore un mot que je ne compris pas), des délires »  
« je ne veux pas te faire de mal maman » lui dis-je en ne comprenant rien.  
« arrête de me parler et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ».  
Elle se jeta sur moi et se mit à me frapper. Je pleurais en la regardant faire, je ne pouvais pas bouger c'était impossible. Papa intervient et me cria de monter dans ma chambre. Je me mis à courir vers elle, mes joues étaient toutes mouillées et je respirais très vite. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et courut me cacher sous ma couette en serrant mon loup contre moi… je restais la dessous pendant une heure puis papa me dit de descendre, et que j'allais dormir chez Mélissa.  
Je partis avec Melissa en pensant que maman avait été remplacée par une méchante…

A partir de cette nuit-là, j'allais dormir chez Scotty de plus en plus souvent, soit maman me réveillait en criant après un cauchemar soit elle était méchante. Elle me faisait peur…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Je sortais de l'école avec Scott en parlant du fait que Batman était vraiment plus fort que tous les autres super-héros quand Mélissa vient à notre rencontre.

« -Salut mon cœur, salut Stiles, tu viens ce soir chez moi mon grand ça te fais plaisir ?

Je ne la quittai pas du regard et j'observais son visage comme je faisais avec maman pour être sûr que c'était bien elle et pas la méchante. Je vis qu'elle était triste très triste. Quelque chose se serra dans mon torse et j'eus peur.

-Où est mon papa ? Il va bien et maman ? – commençai-je à paniquer en regardant partout autour de moi en espérant voir la voiture de police de mon papa mais je ne vis rien.

Mélissa se mordit la lèvre et s'accroupit face à moi.

-Stiles…. – elle prit un grand souffle comme quand on s'apprête à se jeter dans la piscine – Stiles, ta maman est à l'hôpital… Sa maladie s'est aggravée.  
\- tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est pas vrai menteuse, elle va bien. Ce matin j'ai eu le droit à un bisou et à un câlin, elle est plus malade.  
\- je suis désolé mon chéri mais c'est vrai – Mélissa me regarda avec des yeux brillants – elle va vraiment pas bien, ton papa est avec elle.

Je la regardai de haut en bas en cherchant le mensonge dans son attitude mais rien. Je commençai alors à pleurer et à m'agripper à elle.

-S'il te plaît emmène-moi la voir, s'il te plaît, il faut que je le lui fasse un bisou magique et après elle ira mieux comme dans Blanche neige. – je pleurais très fort, son t-shirt était tout mouillé – s'il te plaît Mélissa ».

Elle m'observa pendant plusieurs minutes et elle hocha la tête ni une ni deux je fonçais vers sa voiture en disant à Scott de se dépêcher, je devais sauver ma maman c'était urgent…

En arrivant à l'hôpital, je vis que papa m'attendait en bas des marches. En sortant de la voiture, je courus vers lui et me précipitai dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort mais c'était pas grave. Je me détachai de lui et lui demanda de m'emmener voir maman pour que je lui fasse son bisous magique qui la guérirait.

Il me regarda, regarda Mélissa et je le vis hocher la tête et Mélissa repartit vers sa voiture où Scotty l'attendait. Je me détournai rapidement d'eux pour suivre mon père dans l'hôpital. On prit l'ascenseur et on attendit dedans 2 minutes avant d'entendre le « tuund » qui dit qu'on est arrivé.

Mon papa me prit la main et on se dirigea ensemble vers une chambre sur la première à gauche. Là je la vis…

Elle était allongée sur son lit, elle me regardait avec un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et je m'élançais vers elle.

« Sa va Maman ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis venu pour te faire un bisou magique comme dans les dessins animés et tu seras guéris après –promis-je avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Non mon chéri, je vais pas guérir, je suis très très malade  
-mais tu vas guérir hein ? – lui demandai-je plein d'espoir

Maman se mit à me fixer pendant de longues minutes, elle avait encore sa tête bizarre. Sa tête triste, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Non bébé je vais pas guérir, les docteurs peuvent plus rien faire, je vais mourir. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas les mots compliqués ou ceux que tu as jamais entendu alors je vais t'expliquer : bien…Bientôt je vais fermer les yeux et je vais monter au ciel… Tu me verras plus car je ne serais plus là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papa reste avec toi et moi je te surveillerai de là-haut. Je serais toujours auprès de toi-même si tu me vois plus – elle se mit à pleurer très fort – je serais dans ton cœur là – elle mit son doigt sur ma poitrine et je pris sa main dans la mienne en pleurant.  
\- je ne veux pas que tu partes moi, qui me lirai une histoire le soir ? Qui me fera des bisous et des câlins ? Qui jouera avec moi quand papa travaillera ? Qui…

Je pleurais en me serrant très fort contre maman, elle pouvait pas partir, elle avait pas le droit….

-Je veux pas partir non plus Stiles, mais j'ai pas le choix c'est comme ça et on peut rien changer. Arrête de pleurer bébé, ça va aller tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Tu seras très triste mais ça ira mieux. Je serais là, dans ton cœur et dans ta tête. Je prendrais soin de toi du ciel, je t'aime mon petit homme et je t'aimerai toujours.  
\- moi aussi je t'aime maman mais je veux pas que tu partes…. ».

Elle me serra très fort contre elle pendant un long moment et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras épuiser par tant de larmes….

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Quelqu'un me secouait pour me réveiller mais je refusais de lâcher prise. J'étais bien dans les bras de maman même si ils étaient froids. Je me réveillai en prenant conscience que maman avait froid.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et je vis qu'elle dormait pourtant papa arrêtait pas de crier. Il fallait qu'il se taise sinon il allait la réveiller.

« chhhhhhhhhhuuut papa, maman dort et en plus elle a froid. Il faut lui donner une couverture en plus chuchotai-je à papa.  
-Sti..Stii..Stiles maman ne dort pas – mon père me força à le regarder et je vis qu'il pleurait beaucoup, Mélissa était aussi dans la chambre et elle pleurait aussi, Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ? Maman fait juste une petite sieste c'est rien – Non Maman ne fait pas une petite sieste, tu te souviens ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure ? – je hochai la tête mais je ne comprenais pas – M…Ma…Maman est parti, Stiles.  
\- Mais non regarde elle dort en plus elle a froid. Pourquoi le docteur lui donne pas une couverture ? Eh le docteur va chercher une couverture pour ma maman elle a froid

Le docteur me regarda avec un drôle de regard (un regard empli de pitié, ce que je comprendrais plus tard) et s'avança vers nous.

-Monsieur, enlevez votre fils nous devons emmener votre femme, je sais que c'est très dure mais nous devons l'emmener

-attendez deux minutes, ma femme est morte vous pourriez attendre 2 minutes non ? Stiles maman était parti au ciel

Je me mis à crier pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait, c'était un menteur il racontait que des bêtises, maman dormait.

-Stiles ça suffit, elle est morte tu m'entends ? Elle est MORTE » – papa cria encore et encore le mot compliqué.

Le docteur vient le voir et essaya de le calmer mais mon père le repoussa et cria un « non ». Plusieurs docteurs le firent sortir et Mélissa vient m'enlever des bras de maman. Je lui dis qu'on faisait trop de bruits qu'on allait réveiller maman. « Elle ne dort pas Stiles, elle est partie je suis désolée, elle est décédée ».

Je me mis à me débattre pour sortir de ces bras mais je ne réussis pas. Je me mis à pleurer, quand Mélissa quitta la chambre de maman, je comprenais pas pourquoi on partait. Mon papa demanda à la maman à Scott si je pouvais dormir là-bas, elle hocha la tête et on quitta l'hôpital.

Sur la route, tous les mots compliquées que j'avais entendu cette année me vinrent en tête « radio, IRM, SCANNER, TUMEUR, CANCER, Démence, hallucination, mourir, morte, décédée » je ne comprenais pas, je savais juste que maman dormait et que tout le monde était triste.

Je m'endormis dans la voiture en me demandant dans combien de temps maman se réveillerait…

* * *

Le lendemain matin très tôt….

Je regardai le réveil de Scotty affichait un 6. A la maison, j'allais toujours réveiller maman et papa à ce chiffre-là. Ils me manquaient beaucoup, cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar où ma maman se réveillait jamais, j'avais eu tellement peur que j'avais crié et j'avais réveillé Scott. Il m'avait dit que c'était pas grave, que lui parfois rêvait de son papa qui était parti. Il s'était rendormi mais moi j'y étais pas arrivé, j'avais pas mon loup avec moi.

Je vais aller réveiller Mélissa pour qu'elle m'emmène voir maman pensai-je en me levant tout doucement pour pas réveiller Scott. Je sortis doucement de la chambre et je me dirigeai vers la porte de Melissa…

« -Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ? – me demanda Melissa tout bas, elle avait les yeux tout triste comme papa hier.

Elle m'emmena dans le salon et me fit asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit : maman voulait pas se réveiller comme La Belle au Bois Dormant sauf que là même un bisou ça la réveillait pas et du coup je me suis réveillé et Scotty m'a dit que c'était pas grave que lui, il rêvait de son papa. D'ailleurs pourquoi son papa est parti ? En plus, j'avais pas mon loup donc j'ai pas su me rendormir. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir si Maman s'est réveillé, parce que là elle aura dormi assez pour guérir. Papa, il était bête hier, maman était pas partie : elle était dans la chambre – dis-je en faisant un grand sourire à Melissa.

Mélissa me regarda pendant très longtemps, elle commença à pleurer. Mais pourquoi tout le monde est triste me demandai-je, Maman va se réveiller.  
La maman à Scott s'abaissa et me regarda dans les yeux en me prenant les mains.

-Stiles, tu te souviens ta maman t'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt partir – je fis un petit mouvement de la tête et j'eus soudain des frissons – quand tu dormais hier, elle est partie Stiles, elle est montée au ciel…  
\- NON NON ELLLE EST PAS PARTIE – criai-je à Mélissa – JE LUI FAISAIS UN CALIN ET ELLE ME TENAIT ! ELLE EST PAS PARTIE, ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE resterait toujours avec moi, elle est pas partie c'est pas vraie TU MENS !

Je me mis à pleurer très fort, mon corps tremblait et ma gorge me faisait mal. C'est tous des menteurs, maman est pas partie, elle est pas partie – me répétai-je encore et encore.

-Stiles, Stiles écoute-moi – je secouai la tête pour dire non – Claudia est partie chéri, elle est vraiment partie… Son esprit est monté au ciel, je suis désolée Stiles. Ton papa a essayé de t'expliquer hier mais tu n'as pas compris… Ta maman est morte Stiles ça veut dire qu'elle est partie. J..Je suis désolé mon chéri.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je pleurais encore plus fort. Partie… Maman est partie… ces mots se répétèrent dans ma tête encore et encore et je sombrais dans le noir…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

Papa était venu me chercher chez Melissa le matin même. J'avais plus prononcé un mot depuis cette journée-là. On était rentrée à la maison et je m'étais précipité dans la chambre à maman et papa pour prendre une écharpe à ma maman. Puis je m'étais couché dans mon lit avec mon loup et l'écharpe avec moi. J'avais pleuré très très longtemps et je m'étais encore endormi. Ma maman me manquait beaucoup…

Papa vint me chercher pour manger le soir et j'avais dormi avec lui, mon doudou et l'écharpe cette nuit-là ainsi que les autres…

Aujourd'hui, papa m'a mis un costume noir qui gratte. Il a dit qu'on allait à « l'enterrement » de maman pour lui dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais je n'ai rien dit. Papa me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à la voiture.

On arriva rapidement devant une grande église. Papa arrêta la voiture, me regarda et prit une grande inspiration puis on descendit et on rentra dans l'église. Il y avait plein plein de monde dedans, et tout devant il y avait une grosse boîte marron fermée à côté d'elle se trouvait un homme habillé tout en noir avec une grosse écharpe blanche.

Mon papa me prit la main et on avança vers le drôle de monsieur qui parlait maintenant avec Melissa. Mon père le salua et me fit avancer jusqu'à la grande boite devant moi, et me regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi t'es triste papa ? – demandai-je.  
\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui on va dire au revoir à maman pour toujours… - il prit une grande inspiration – va lui dire au revoir Stiles ».

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je vis une photo de ma maman sur le cercueil. Je la regardais pendant longtemps, la pris dans mes mains et je fis un bisou sur le cadre et je chuchotais « au revoir maman ».

Papa pleura et il nous emmena près des chaises où il me déposa sur l'une d'elles, il s'assit sur celle à côté de moi et Melissa de l'autre.

« - Psssst Melissa – elle se tourna vers moi avec une question dans les yeux – il y a quoi dans la boite ? – lui demandai-je en lui montrant du doigt la grosse boîte.  
\- la boîte c'est un cercueil Stiles e-t- et – elle me prit la main en pleurant – il y a ta maman dedans, après la messe on va aller l'enterrer pour qu'elle puisse monter au ciel. »

Melissa avait une voix très triste et je dis « d'accord ».

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire mais j'allais bientôt le découvrir…

* * *

 _Au cimetière…_

J'étais debout sur mes petites jambes et je regardais le ''cercueil'' descendre petit à petit. Tous les mots que je compris pas résonnèrent soudain dans ma tête comme l'affreuse comptine qu'on avait appris à l'école : « radio, IRM, SCANNER, TUMEUR, CANCER, Démence, hallucination, mourir, morte, décédée, enterrement, cercueil, enterrer, morte ».

Et soudain je me mis à pleurer de toutes forces, maman est partie, elle est vraiment partie… Morte ça voulait dire qu'elle avait perdu contre la maladie, qu'elle ouvrirait plus les yeux, qu'elle parlerait plus, me rassurerai plus, me ferait plus de câlin, que je la verrai plus jamais…

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je criais que je voulais ma maman « RENDEZ MOI MA MAMAN ! JE VEUX MA MAMAN ! »…

Mon papa me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me calmer. Au bout d'un moment je m'endormis en pleurant….

En me réveillant le lendemain, je me réveillai très triste. Mes yeux collaient et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je partis dans la chambre de papa en prenant tiloup avec moi, j'ouvris la porte et il me regarda avec de grands yeux tristes et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et je me serais de toutes mes forces contre lui.

Ma maman me manque pensai-je très fort, j'avais pas compris maman, j'avais pas compris que tu partais pour toujours, que tu étais morte comme disent les grands. Je vais te faire une promesse Maman, je vais chercher maintenant, tout le temps ce que veulent dire les mots compliqués, je te promets que quand je serais grand je comprendrais tout…

* * *

 _10 ans plus tard…_

J'étais là assis sur le scanner, Scott était avec moi et Melissa, mon père et le médecin était de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je regardai mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et je sus qu'il savait ce que cherchait le médecin. Je le savais aussi, j'avais étudié, fait des tonnes de recherches sur le sujet et je savais qu'il y avait aucune échappatoire…

 **« - Tu sais ce qu'il cherche pas vrai – demandai-je à Scott, il me regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard, il savait – ça s'appelle une démence fronto-temporal – il se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'est.**

Pendant un instant, je me voyais à sa place à 7 ans quand ma mère a appris qu'elle souffrait de la démence, je n'avais pas compris à l'époque tous les mots compliqués qu'il avait utilisé. J'avais même pas compris que ma mère était morte… Maintenant j'étais un petit génie qui passait des heures sur son ordinateur à chercher à approfondir son savoir… Je te l'avais promis maman…

 **-Des zones de ton cerveau commencent à rétrécir – je pris une inspiration – c'est ce que ma mère avait, c'est la seule forme de démence qui peut toucher les ados… - je baisse la tête et je lui dis avec fatalité – et il n'y a pas de traitement** , les symptômes sont le plus souvent : anxiété, crise de panique, insomnie somnambulisme, impulsivité, hallucination et l'impossibilité de distinguer les rêves de la réalité ».

Face à ces mots, Scott devint blême. Il savait que j'avais la majeure partie des symptômes. Il détourna la tête.

 **« -Stiles, si tu l'as, on fera quelque chose – il me regarda après un cours silence – je ferais quelque chose** -».

Après ces mots, on se regarda et j'acquisseai avec des larmes pleins les yeux et on se fit un câlin. On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Et je le lâchai le premier. On me dit de m'allonger et Scott sortit.

En restant immobile dans le scanner, je repensais à tous les mots ''compliqués'' que j'avais entendu pendant mon enfance, et je me dis qu'en fait ils étaient pas aussi dures à comprendre que je pensais, ils étaient tous simples quand ils sont employés pour nous…

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

En regardant le nogitsune enlevait son masque, je sus la réponse à l'énigme qu'il me posait tout le temps. La réponse était une part de moi qui voulait le pouvoir, qui ne voulait pas mourir et qu'il voulait dire merde à tous les mots qu'on ne comprend pas.

Le nogitsune est mon ombre, la partie de moi qui est assoiffé de vengeance contre tous les gens de ce foutu hôpital qui ont même pas étaient capable de soigner ma mère, il est aussi la partie de moi qui est folle de rage contre tous les êtres surnaturelles de cette ville. C'est aussi la partie de moi qui veut jouer avec la mort des personnes qui ont laissé ma mère mourir.

Maintenant, je savais ce que voulait dire les mots qu'avaient dit les médecins à ma mère, je savais aussi la signification de ''nogitsune'', je savais que j'allais perdre la partie contre lui. Mais en revanche, lui gagnerait pour moi conte les mots compliqués, contre la mort elle-même….

Fin

Merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
